Jealousy
by AwesomeInABottle
Summary: Set before Kim/Ron begin dating. Kim has never experienced jealousy before.
1. Chapter 1

Kim Possible was MANY things. Brave, smart, curious. Athletic, fashionable, beautiful. These were all the reasons she was able to save the world time after time. Unfortunately, another person described her as egotistic, controlling, neurotic and completely and utterly irritating. But who honestly cared what Drakken said? But there was one thing no one had _ever_ called Kim Possible. Never. It simply wasn't in her system. She couldn't comprehend it. The very term stung her tongue, grated her throat and made her stomach flip. It gave her a headache, made her nauseous and deeply disturbed. The very concept confused her. And very few things could render Kim Possible confused. But this one thing, this one… blank spot in her emotional and mental palette, was about to be exploited furiously by a stranger.

_Jealousy_.


	2. Maybe

"Hey KP! Ready for school?" Ron Stoppable knocked on the door. When he received no answer, he tried chucking a stone at the window. Sadly, due to his tragic luck, he happened to throw it at the precise speed in order for it to hit Kim Possible as she opened the window to speak with _him_.

"Ow! Ron, go ahead without me, ok? I'll catch up." Kim called down, while rubbing her head where the said rock had struck her. Her best friend, looking sheepish, gave her a thumbs up and set off in the direction of the school. She shook her head with a smirk, and decided that she could eat her breakfast on the go. She jumped up, grabbed her bag without losing momentum and jogged down the stairs. She grabbed some toast and kissed her parents goodbye.

"Bye Mom, bye Dad, got to go to school. Love you guys!" By the time they had responded she was out the door, sprinting to catch up with Ron, bag slung over one shoulder. She stopped directly next to Ron about 5 minutes to school.

"Hey Ron, whats up?" Ron smiled. He had guessed Kim would catch up with him, but it was still lonely walking to school by himself. He didn't really enjoy time by himself, and Kim always seemed to make life easier. She wasn't embarrassed to be seen around him, and she stood up for him when he needed it.

"Nothing much KP, nothing much." Kim shook her head at him and wondered, not for the first and not for the last, what _exactly _he thought about when he was like this. She could read him like a book generally, but then he acted like this, and it confused her. And very few things could render Kim Possible confused.

"Now, we'll be having a student exchange with a school in Japan. That means they get a student, and we give them one." Barkin ignored the sudden whispering and excitement.

"I will now draw the students name, who will go to Japan, from this hat." Everybody held their breath, and everyone used that breath to sigh when the name was announced.

"Ron Stoppable." At the announcement, a faint _booyah_ could be heard. But at the same time as his excitement, and everyone else's disappointment, someone else was feeling something else altogether. She would miss Ron, there was no doubt about that, but she happy for him. Wasn't she? She was, but at the same time there was something in the very depth of her stomach, a twinge of a mysterious emotion. She shook her head and ignored it.

When Ron left, she sat in her room and did homework. She had already said her farewells, and he would be back soon. But in the middle of it, she had had the urge to hug him and never let go. And so, maybe when the Japanese exchange student arrived, with his wild hair and motorcycle, she had been trying to forget Ron by obsessing over him. And maybe when he was so perfect it just made her a little mad, because Ron wasn't perfect. Maybe, just maybe, she had been trying to replace Ron as well. When Monique had expressed interest as well, maybe she had used her excess frustration and anger and channeled it towards her. And maybe; just maybe, she had hugged Ron a little tighter than necessary when he got back.

But they were just a world of _maybes._

_A/N So what do you think? Flames are welcome, if you feel they're necessary. _


	3. Teaser

Kim thought she had heard every strange story known to man. But when Ron insisted someone was attempting to communicate to him through mystery meat, she had to admit she'd never heard that one before. And when it turned out 'that person' was a bearded sensei with a very long moustache, she thought she had officially heard and seen everything . Perhaps she was correct. But one thing was sure, even if nothing else was. She had yet to _feel _everything.

_A/N: Really quick teaser, these will be the opening lines of the next chapter. Felt bad about the last one, you guys deserve some love. Please leave a review!_


	4. Jelling

Kim thought she had heard every strange story known to man. But when Ron insisted someone was attempting to communicate to him through mystery meat, she had to admit she'd never heard that one before. And when it turned out 'that person' was a bearded sensei with a very long moustache, she thought she had officially heard and seen everything . Perhaps she was correct. But one thing was sure, even if nothing else was. She had yet to _feel _everything. So when a certain other person expresses interest in Ron, she is forced to face those feelings. Or deny them ferociously.

"Um Ron, who is she?" Kim was curious; Ron didn't socialise that much, especially not at length with females. Generally he got one line in and then a 'NO'.

"Oh, hey Kim. This is Yori." Ron introduced his friend, seeming nervous.

"So, how do you know Yori?" Kim asked, always happy to meet a new kid. But despite this, something stirred within her, a hint of battles to come.

"Me? Oh um… I DON'T!" Ron shouted, like it was a great idea he just thought of.

"But you just said her name was Yori?" Kim was greatly perplexed. Maybe she was a secret girlfriend? Her suspicions seemed correct, when he ran away.

"Girl, you are so jelling!" Monique was beginning to irritate her. Like, majorly. She wasn't _jealous_, she was concerned for _her _best friend! He _was _her best friend, since pre-K. She always looked out for him, it was the way things had to be. Pure and simple, he was _her responsibility._ Duh.

"Monique, I am not _jelling_!" Monique just made a doubtful humming sound and turned away, unwilling to fight such a infuriated Kim. No one was that dumb. But, she conceded to herself, it had been only a matter of time. As she walked away with a slight smile, she wondered how Ron would notice.

"Wade, I need a track on Ron. I think he may be in danger!" Kim thought Wade at least would take her seriously. After all, he had seen Ron and Kim in more perilous situations than anyone. But she was once again frustrated by the knowing smirk that appeared on his face.

"Kim, are you sure you're not just jelling on Yori and Ron?" That was it. That was the last straw. Did no one else care that Ron could be in serious danger?

"I AM NOT JELLING! NOW TELL ME WHERE HE IS!" Wade looked stunned. Kim very rarely shouted, and even less so at Wade. But he conceded Ron _was _important to her, so he typed up the coordinates and gave them to her. As he walked her stalk away, calling up another favour, he hoped Ron wouldn't be so angry at his epiphany. Shaking his head that even _he _could notice it where they couldn't, he turned back to his computer screen.

On her way to find Ron, she pondered how she actually felt. It was a great way to relax, and to focus herself. How did she feel about the situation? Nervous, that much was clear. Angry, that Yori would just take Ron away, and that Ron would go along with it. But then, Ron would follow anything with a skirt. Not that Yori would ever wear a skirt… Back up. Kim Possible didn't trash talk or trash think. The only thing she did with trash was pick it up for charity. Take three deep breaths. She didn't even think that way about _Bonnie_. Sure they were competitive, and no fans of each other… but that wasn't _KIm_. That's the only thing that separated her from people like Bonnie. Her integrity. Her _honour_. Okay, how did she feel about Yori? Now _that _was the drama. She… respected her. She seemed respectful of everyone around her. _Especially _Ron. Steady Kim… And finally, how did she feel about Ron?

"Okay miss Possible, we're here." Kim sighed. Now she was more confused than ever. Ugh.

_A/N: So, what did you think? I could use some help finding episode 64, Gorilla Fist. I need assistance with the story because I can't remember all of the story-line._


	5. Ron

"Ron? Stoppable-san?" Now this was getting weird. Ron didn't have secret identities!

"Dig it KP, I'm a hero, master of the mystical monkey power! AH WAH!" She was rather perturbed but Ron's ninja moves, but never mind that. Giant gorilla's to face. And a drop dead gorgeous ninja chick who was totally into her best friend. And yet, somehow, with all her flirting and touching, Ron remained totally oblivious.

"Again, we call upon his bravery to help save Sensei." Yori seemed totally unaware of the anger brewing underneath the surface of Kim's placid demeanour. Why was she _angry?_ Because Yori had dragged Ron around the world? But that wasn't the only thing that was whack lately. She recalled her interaction with Wade on the plane…

_"Okay, Yori doesn't go to any known school, so I checked into the unknown." Wade made this stuff sound so simple. How do you check into the _unknown_? She decided against asking him. There were bigger worries on her mind._

_"You checked- and I thought _I _could do anything!" Kim, despite her relaxed outer appearance, was eagerly awaiting the results. Maybe she was a criminal! That would explain her taking Ron away… or maybe she was an escaped lunatic!_

_"Does the name Yamanutchi mean anything to you?" Oh no way. She KNEW something was going on at that school while he was gone! And he had seemed so different when he first came back…_

_"That school in Japan that Ron went to last year?" That was so unfair. Why wouldn't he _tell _her he got a girlfriend?_

_"Turns out it's a super secret school!" IIgnoring Wade, her mind raced ahead. Were they already dating? Or maybe he just had a major crush on someone… YORI!_

_"I _knew _he crushed on someone while he was there!" Kim knew she was venturing into dangerous territory. Getting emotional on a mission was never good, but the fact he didn't tell her. They told each other everything!_

_"What, that wasn't what I-" Wade was fairly perplexed._

_"\What? You think I'm jelling! I'm not jelling, why would I jel?" Wade knew a lot better than to argue with KIm when she was in this mood. Or at least he could theorise that that was the correct reaction. Kim never actually _acted _like this…_

_"Riight… anyway." Back to the stuff Wade could understand. "Turns out the school was founded by a warrior, who carved the monastery from a mountain, using only a sword!" Kim swung her head around to clear her thoughts, and _not _to shake any tears from her eyes. That would be preposterous, although the action would useful to disguise such an action. Not that Kim would try it._

_"Well, if you want to do things the _hard _way…" Kim trailed off… ready to jump from an airplane. Why couldn't life be simple?_

_"But get this, the sword uses mystical monkey powers…" This was getting way out of hand. So, Ron had _Monkey Powers _but she never thought they would cause him to draw attention of his own nemesis._

_"Ron has mystical monkey power. You don't suppose…"_

_"Monkey Fist _has _tried to take the power from him before…" THAT'S IT!_

_"So you think Yori's working for Monkey Fist!" It all made sense now; her sudden appearance right before Ron's sudden _disappearance_…_

_"Did I say that?" Wade needed to learn to keep up. After, Ron's _life _was at stake!_

_"No, I did. It's a theory." Duh._

_"It's kind of jumping to a conclusion." So? Kim needed to find Ron, and the only way to do that was jumping to conclusions, which is all a theory is._

_"That's what theories _are, _right?" She had to jump soon. The air was giving her a headache. But Wade had finally realised something._

_"Man, you _are _jelling"_

_"Ngh, now that's conclusion jumping." And she launched herself from the plane, and freed herself from worries._

Looking at Yori holding Ron, speaking the highest of praise for him, she shook her head. As she attempted to convince the others to escape, she repeated a mantra in her head. 'I am not jelling. Ron is my best friend. I am not jelling…".

Falling down a waterfall is actually a little fun. That's how Ron saw it as he plummeted to his doom. But he was still glad when Yori saved him, and Kim saved Rufus.

"Oh, so we're saving the bad guy!" Kim giggled. There was the Ron she knew.

"Yeah, but it sounds cooler the way he said it." And she continued their hike back up. This was the way things should be. With Ron by her side (Or behind her, but that was because it was a narrow stair case…) and them off to save somebody. Of course, all of this normality helped her forget about Yori, since she was two people behind her. Unfortunately, she was forced to concede she was an amazing fighter, and so was forced to ask for a lift. Rather humiliating, but necessary. And both of them couldn't live without Ron, so it was a common goal.

Unfortunately, her good mood evaporated immediately following her KISSING Stoppable-san. It didn't _matter _it was on the cheek, it still didn't work. He was hers! She was so blinded by fury she zoned out, trying to keep her temper in check. In, out. Deep breaths. Not killing full of themselves, perfect ninja model chicks… In, out…

"Wait, so Yori _like _liked me?" Ron was dead shocked, and Kim found herself trying hard not to giggle. He looked like he'd had three heart attacks, all at once.

"You really don't understand girls, do you?" Ron shook his head vehemently, and Kim realised exactly how much she'd missed him.

"NO! Why can't you just say how you feel? It's not that hard!" Kim thought hard for a response, and realised she couldn't come up with one. And she still needed an answer for that question…

_A/N: This is my second-last chapter. And for those with good memories, the question was "How do I feel about Ron?" from the last chapter. Yes, all will be solved, though I might do a sequel. Or not, depending on well I do the last chapter! So tell me what you guys think, and tune in tomorrow (or maybe later todays, if you're lucky. And my parents let me on the computer for much longer…)_


End file.
